thexavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Codi Aestas (Original Character)
Character History 'T.O.M.' Codi lived with his loving parents and siblings for the first nine years of his life. At the age of nine, Codi was kidnapped, along with his two younger sisters, by the members of an anti-mutant group T.O.M. (Tamers Of Mutants), who used mutants against each other for their fighting. The man they had sent to kidnap the he and his siblings was a close friend of his family, and oddly enough he knew that all three of the possessed the X-Gene. Eight years later, Codi and his sisters had arranged an escape plan, but everything went wrong the day before their planned escape. A few members of TOM had taken him away for the experimental testing of his already emerged a few years earlier. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only testing they did. They injected him with a drug to make him feel completely numb, while they used another mutants powers to control him and the group of others. He immediately was forced to tell the group leaders of his sister's planned escape. When he was finally fully brainwashed, in their eyes, they gave him the new name of 'Dragon Fire' that he had to answer to, mostly based off his powers, just like his sister, Mel, was named. That night, he was sent to stop them, hesitating a moment when the control over him temporarily weakened, and then attacking them almost killing his younger sister, Melody. He felt bad for endless days, but there was nothing he could do while he was under their control. Months later, he could feel the power of whoever was controlling him weakening. At times, he could think clearly, and one time he found the closet phone and called his sister. He knew every single detail and information the group could find on the girls when they had wandered their way to the a place the members of TOM couldn't get to. The members of TOM soon found out that he'd called his sister in a moment of weakness, and forced Codi to pretend that he wasn't being controlled by the group anymore, but in reality he was sent to spy on them. And later on, his job was to go visit home, and kidnap his younger sister back for the group under everyone's noses. 'Xavier Institue' Powers & Abilities 'Mutant Powers' ''Dragon Transformation At the moment, Codi can only halfway change into a human-sized dragon at his will. That is, when he isn't upset or too angry to control it, or someone else isn't controlling him. Right now his transformation consists of his eyes turning a orange cats-eye, claws elongating from his fingers, his skin turning a shade of green, red, blue, or yellow depending on his mood. His hair also starts to recede, and his face takes on the the shape and color of a dragon's, along with a tail. He can feel wings popping out in some transformation, but not in others. Power Balls Upon concentrating a lot, Codi is able to create balls of orange fire like energy in his palms. Except, it looks like flames flickering in his palms, but it’s the same energy that his sister Melody has, except the place where the energy comes from is only in his palms. Weaknesses Dragon Transformation At the current moment, Codi is only through half of a transformation, before reverting back to human form. He's really vulnerable, at them moment, when he's in the middle of his transformations. But when's he's finally completed his first full one, it'll be one swift transformation after he's done. He'll only have to concentrate more when he wants to half transform into that form. Also, the only painful thing about the transformation, is the growing of the claws from his nails. The wounds he has as a human disappear when he's in Dragon form, but once he returns back to his human shape, the wounds are still there. He only heal really quickly when he's a dragon. At the moment, Codi can only stay in his half-transformed state, for at the most of ten minutes, and no longer, until he's able to transform fully. Because his mind is in a half state, illusionist, telepaths, and mind controllers are easily able to take over his mind. At the moment, since he's being controlled, other mind controllers can't penetrate his mind. Power Balls He has the full control over the power balls, but the side-effects of the energy being fire-like get to him after a while. The energy gives off a heat, that eventually burns his skin, if he holds a sphere of energy in his hands for too long. And continuously using his powers cause him to become fatigued after a while, and if he uses them too much, he will fall into an coma for at least a week. Side-Effects Smoke comes out of his nostrils when he’s angry or upset. Personality Codi is very friendly, and a major flirt around girls. He also tends to be a little naive as well. He's very trustworthy, but since his brainwashing, his mind is weak to telepaths looking in. Codi is really graceful, but even though he's a wonderful fighter, he just can't get the feel of dancing. In order to do that, he has to have a weapon in his hands. He's a very quick learning, especially when it has something to do with fighting and defense, but he's really quick at his schoolwork when he needs to be. When he's not being reckless, Codi is a very sweet and caring person underneath everything. Most of the times, he just doesn't show it. Codi tends to be shy, since he's more of a follower than a leader. He does give ideas, but he prefers to be the quiet one in the back of the classroom. Codi is ''very reckless, he's always been the person to act before he thinks about what he's done. Codi, sometimes, gets mixed up between whats right and what's wrong, another side effect of his brainwashing. Other times, he sits there with a blank look on his face, like he's daydreaming. Although, Codi does know when he's gone to far with his daring acts and adventurous deeds. Codi also, depending on his mood, has a very hot temper, and if you irritate him a certain why he flips out. Most of the time, he's able to control himself enough to walk away from the situation, but a few punches has been thrown before. Relationships 'Family' ''Persephone Delilah Aestas Persephone is Codi's youngest sister. She is the only one of the siblings whose, although she is a mutant, her powers haven't emerged yet. [[Melody Aestas (Original Character)|Melody Aestas]] Melody and Codi have the closest relationship between a brother and sister. They were practically best friends, until the members of T.O.M. had caught them, and had horribly torn them away from each other. 'Lovers' 'Fenix Fisk''' Fenix is Codi's current girlfriend, who in the end, is pulling Codi back to his evil side of his mind, which the members of T.O.M. had created for him so that he would be a perfect weapon. In the end, it turned out wrong, and it soon, after meeting Fenix, developed into an alternate personality of Codi's, which releashes in the fact of evil and wants revenge on T.O.M. It doesn't help the Fenix greatly encourages him. Trivia Quotes "Great. Let's just hope that ketchup will make human flesh taste a bit better with a dragon's tongue." (XI-5, Park Bridge, 1/09/11) "Although, by my former fellow agents of stupidity, I'm known as Dragon. And you've caught me?" (XI-5, Park Bridge, 1/09/11) "Oh, I'd love to ride a unicorn." (XI-5, Park Bridge, 1/09/11)